1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door checker for an automobile. More particularly, the present invention to an improvement of a door checker for an automobile, which includes: a check lever whose proximal end portion is connected via a shaft to a bracket fixed to a body of the automobile; a case through which the check lever passes and which is fixed to a door hinge-connected to the body; a shoe which is housed in the case and in sliding contact with detent surfaces of the check lever; and elastic members which are housed in the case and urge the shoe toward the detent surfaces, the check lever including a core plate made of a steel plate and a synthetic resin skin which is mold-connected to a peripheral surface of the core plate, and a full open stopper which comes into contact with the external end wall of the case to define a full open position of the door is provided in a distal end portion of the check lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a door checker for an automobile has already been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-303487.
The full open stopper in this conventional door checker for an automobile includes: a stopper plate fitted at the outer periphery of a distal end portion of a core plate of a check lever; and an anchor pin inserted under pressure into an anchor hole in the distal end portion of the core plate to support the back surface of the stopper plate. Therefore, the number of parts and the number of assembling steps are relatively large, leading to difficulty in reducing the cost.